Cuando te das cuenta de que lo amas
by tekubi-kashu16
Summary: Cuando quieres a alguien sueles pensar "Lo protegeré de todo" Cuando amas desesperadamente sueles pensar "Daré mi vida por el ser que amo" Pero cuando no te das cuenta de que amas ¿Qué es lo que cruza por tu mente? Y como es que se llega a ese sentimiento llamado "Amor" Pero...¿Qué pasa cuando pierdes lo más importante? ¿Cuándo lo arrebatan de tus manos? ¿Qué es lo que queda?


**CUANDO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE LO AMAS**

Cuando quieres a alguien sueles pensar "Lo protegeré de todo"

Cuando amas desesperadamente sueles pensar "Daré mi vida por el ser que amo"

Pero… cuando no te das cuenta de que amas ¿Qué es lo que cruza por tu mente? Y como es que se llega a ese sentimiento llamado "Amor"

Primero eres totalmente ajeno.

No sabes que existe, ni siquiera eres consiente de que comparten el mismo espacio y aire, ni que es un ser viviente que esta en el mismo planeta que tú.

No sabes su nombre, ni su edad, sus sueños o ideales. No conoces lo que pasa por su mente y ciertamente no te interesa un bledo el siquiera pensar que puedes llegar a conocerle. No sabes si será mujer u hombre, ya que en este mundo el sexo ya no es importante. Pero por ahora, solo te concentras en ti y no te importa nada más pues solo eres un niño.

Segundo llega el tan esperado encuentro, y tú…

Vaya, te muestras tan indiferente que no te has dado cuenta que el amor esta parado en tu puerta.

Esta ahí sentado mirándote ya que eres nuevo en la escuela. Solo son unos niños, y tú no eres precisamente de la clase "Sociable" pero él si te ha notado, y se ha percatado de la luz que hay en tu interior. Tan brillante que lo ha dejado impresionado.

Te mira de lejos preguntándose si debe acercarse a ti, no sabe como hacerlo y eso lo pone un poco triste, pero como eres intuitivo notas que te miran y lo encaras.

De nueva cuenta no te has percatado, no has escuchado el click en tu interior, pero él te ha sonreído tan cálidamente que le dejas estar a tu lado. Algo extraño en ti, ya que te gusta estar solo.

Te sigue a todos lados y comienzas a creer que es una molestia, haces de todo por que se aleje de ti, pero él no piensa lo mismo y te sigue como un pollito a mamá gallina. En este caso tú eres la mamá.

Llegas al paso tres y ya son amigos…

O por lo menos es lo que él jura ya que tú no te has cansado de decirle que no lo son.

Y pasa el tiempo, han entrado a la misma escuela. Ahora ambos cuentan con dieciséis años.

Es ¿Extraño, no? En todo este tiempo él se mantuvo a tu lado, aguantando tus golpes y de alguna manera insultos, pero lo que mas te extraña es el hecho de que no te molesta el hecho de que este a tu lado. Al contrario, si llegaras a meditarlo con profundidad incluso verías que te gusta que grite a los cuatro vientos que es tu mejor, y único mejor amigo.

En pocas palabras ya te has acostumbrado a él y a su singular forma de ser.

Pero ¿como es que saltamos al paso cuatro?

Tienes más amigos, algo que nunca creíste tener. Te has visto envuelto en unas series de sucesos que han hecho que te preocupes de sobremanera del futuro de tu nombrado mejor amigo, y de su vida.

Le pides que se aleje aunque no lo haces contacto, y lo único que ocasionas es que se enoje contigo, lo alejas y te duele ¿Por qué? Pero saber que no se vera envuelto en eso te alegra de una manera algo bizarra. Pero ¿Qué crees?... él no es precisamente inteligente para notar que lo haces por su bien… él no nota cuan peligroso puede ser estar a tu lado y la verdad no le importa, por que para él, tú… eres mas importante que cualquier otra cosa. Y eso los lleva a una pelea a muerte, cortesía del enemigo que debes derrotar.

Golpeas y dejas que te golpee ¿Por qué lo permites? Si tú claramente le dijiste que se alejara. Tu preocupación ha llegado a tal punto que enfureces por eso, y lo atacas sin compasión logrando así salvarlo. Finalmente aceptas que es mejor que este contigo a perderlo.

¿Te has dado cuenta que para este paso eres una persona totalmente diferente de lo que eras antes de conocerlo? ¿Que solo su sonrisa ocasiona ese remolino de sentimientos que no sabes que son?

En el paso cinco algunas cosas son descubiertas.

No eres lo que creías ser, y eso aunque a ti te preocupa, a él parece no importarle, pero sabes que con el tiempo eso solo los alejara, y eso te tiene mortificado.

Le has dicho abiertamente que es tu amigo y que estas con él, que no esta solo y toda sarta de cursilerías que sabes lo alegraran. Te percataste de su vacio y lo has llenado ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Me sorprende que aun no sepas la respuesta cuando todos aquí ya lo hemos descubierto. Tus amigos lo han notado, las personas allegadas a ti, pero como era de esperarse el involucrado no lo ha notado. Bueno era de esperarse, alguien como él no lo notara hasta que se lo grites, pero no lo harás por que tú, aun estas en el paso de la negación.

Amigos, es lo que te repites una y otra ves, dándole vueltas al asunto que ahora te tiene ciertamente mortificado. Algo que comienza en cierto grado a asustarte por que nunca habías experimentado algo así. Te duele verlo triste, te preocupa su seguridad mas de lo que debería, te sientes bien cuando le ves reír, y maldición, te encanta cuando sus ojos miran los tuyos, solo a ti.

Entonces solo cuando lo ves ciertamente en peligro, cuando es jalado al mundo de las sombras, es cuando te das cuenta.

Te has enamorado de Kengo, tu mejor amigo. Y te sientes ridículamente bien al saber por que de la desesperación que te acechaba.

Él es tuyo, te pertenece y siempre lo ha hecho, pero él no debe saberlo, no aun. Nadie lo apartara de tu lado y te encargaras de eso, por eso es que has tomado la decisión de ir al mundo de las sombras.

Pero eso solo fue el comienzo del fin para ustedes dos.

Aun no le habías dicho de tus recién descubiertos sentimientos, no tendrías por que si él permanecería siempre a tu lado, lo protegerías y todo estaría bien, tenias un plan en mente el cual definitivamente no podría fallar ¿Qué saldría mal si Nikaido Akira era quien lo planeaba? No importaba si el no sentía lo mismo que tú, por que los privilegios de ser amigos te mantendrían a su lado, y si él te aceptaba… bueno podías pensarlo después. Pero te confiaste, y lo lamentarías.

Querías ser fuerte, querías saber quien eras. No podías hablar de amor cuando no tenías en claro que pasaría primero contigo ¿Cómo hacerlo? Esas dudas que te carcomían y nadie querían responder, solo Ryuuko podría responderte, y finalmente siendo el nuevo Rey…

Nadie los separaría.

Que equivocado estabas.

Finalmente conociste la desesperación de perder a un ser querido, de perder a la persona que amabas.

Perdiste a Kengo.

Lo mataron frente a ti, arrancándole la vida. Mostrándote lo débil que seguías siendo.

Lo sabias, Kengo era débil, por eso lo protegerías.

Era idiota, no pasaría nada por que estaría contigo. Le quitarías esa estupidez a golpes, lo molerías hasta que la ardilla de su cerebro se dignara en girar, y entonces no te preocuparías tanto cada vez que se alejara de ti.

¿¡Por qué!? Aun no habías hecho nada, no le habías dicho nada ¿Cómo…?

¡No podías perderlo!

¡NO PODIAS PERDERLO!

"Te amo" Le dijiste mientras aferrabas su mano "Te amo, no vas a morir"

Te sentiste vacio, frio. Un hoyo enorme creciendo en tu pecho cuando él te sonrió, regalándote esa sonrisa que tanto te molestaba y gustaba al mismo tiempo, solo para ti.

"Yo también Akira" Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, a dejar de mirarte, y él se fue.

"Lo siento" Un susurro lanzado al viento.

¿Qué pasa cuando pierdes lo más importante? ¿Cuándo lo arrebatan de tus manos?

¿Qué es lo que queda?

"¡Kengo…! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!"

Vacio, tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento, soledad, frustración, furia.

Él no volvería, y aunque tal vez podrías traerlo de regreso sabias que no era lo correcto. El dolor de tu pecho permanecería ahí, recordándote aquel cálido sentimiento que kengo significaba para ti, un lugar importante que no seria ocupado por nadie mas. Comprendiste al mirar a Shirogane, al observar ese odio desmedido por la pérdida de su persona importante, él no aceptaba ni aceptaría la pérdida de Ryuuko.

No querías conservar todo ese dolor.

Kengo, tu amigo, tu persona importante. Estabas feliz por haberlo conocido, por enamorarte de él. Serias fuerte por él y por ti, por el mundo que dependía de ti. Una tragedia así no sucedería de nuevo, no mientras pudieras evitarlo.

Shirogane y Ryuuko. Homurabi y shisui. Kengo y tú.

Algún día sabias -Y estabas seguro- lo verías de nuevo, y entonces si, nadie lo alejaría de tu lado de nuevo.

**YO AL HABLA:**

Oh por kami se va a caer el cielo ¡Cuidado! Ha ha ha.

Hasta yo me sorprendo de andar de nuevo por aquí con un one-shot de Monochrome F. Pero bueno no es para tanto, ya que tenia este One-shot desde hace mucho, como 4 años exactamente guardado en mis fic´s que tenia abandonados.

Se preguntaran ¿Y eso que decidió desempolvarlo? Bueno les diré que es gracias a "TheYoko" y a las personas que me han animado a regresar para que escriba de nuevo MF en especial que siga con "La luz del Rey" que tengo abandonada desde hace mucho. "TheYoko" gracias a ella es que averigüe (En mi ignorancia) de una página para leer el manga de MF completo En español, dios te estoy sumamente agradecida ¡Muchas gracias! Siento como la inspiración vuelve a mi ha ha ha.

Y por eso decidí regresar con este one-shot que solo le faltaba el final (Que no sabia como terminarlo y por eso quedo en el olvido) Tal ves aquedado algo raron (Yo lo siento así) pero espero les guste. Es un Akira x Kengo, solo mostrando los sentimientos de Akira, ya que todos somos consientes como Kengo se desvive por el castaño. No soy buena escribiendo, pero en fin como dice "TheYoko" hay que aportar a la comunidad de Monochrome Factor, ¡Yeah!

Espero sus comentarios.

Muchos chuu´s para todos.

PD: No soy buena con los títulos, así que ignórenlo.


End file.
